Wikitubia:Featured
Featured Pages The featured page is a marking of some of the best channels or videos that are being created on YouTube. These channels or videos will appear on the front page for a certain amount of time, before being replaced by a new channel or video. Hall of Fame Members The Hall of Fame is to honor large channels on YouTube, meaning they have at least 1 million subscribers and upload videos. A Hall of Fame member may also have been already featured as a Featured Channel. Below are the Hall of Fame members since March 10th, 2015: # Vsauce # PewDiePie # Markiplier # Epic Rap Battles of History # SkyDoesMinecraft # Smosh # CaptainSparklez # Fine Brothers # Jacksepticeye # VanossGaming # Nigahiga # TheDiamondMinecart # GradeAUnderA # PopularMMOs # The Film Theorists # HowToBasic To vote on who should be added next, click here. Featured Channels Featured Channels are to show off some of the best content-producers on YouTube, meaning they create and upload videos. Below is the list of Featured Channels since June 20th, 2013 # Smosh # CaptainSparklez # Toby Turner # TotallySketch # Jenna Marbles # RyansAverageLife # TeddieFlims # A Dose of Buckley # ChadWildClay # ASkylitAvenue # StacyPlays # NateTalksToYou # NatureNathan # MrWeenieProductions # YamatoAmi # PervetPete # HeyAmyJane # Social Sketch # Larry Bundy Jr # Mat4yo # TheCaseFacee # Yamio # Julia Hardy To suggest a future featured channel click here. Featured Videos Featured Videos are to show off some of the best videos uploaded to YouTube. Below is the list of Featured Videos since June 21st, 2008. #Evolution of Dance #What? 9000?! # Zombie Kid Likes Turtles #Dramatic Chipmunk #The Whistle go woo woo #Charlie Bit ME! #Cannon Rock Performed By TwoFun #Kitten Vs Apples #The Number 47 # Rasputin vs Stalin #YouTubers React #1 #Me at the Zoo #Le Internet Medley #Shoes the Full Version #How to be Ninja #CCU Garbage Men # Awesome Series – PokeAwesome – Just a Pokemon Battle # Miley Cyrus - "We Can't Stop" PARODY #A Chat with YouTube #The Cartoon Medley #Taylor Swift + Breaking Bad Parody – 'We Are Never Ever Gonna Cook Together' #You're Insane!!!! #DJ Earworm – SummerMash '13 #One Direction – Best Song Ever PARODY #Epic Poop Prank #Selling X in the Hood Prank #Lady Gaga - "Applause" PARODY #WestBoro Baptist Church Gets TROLLED! #Best of Stupid Game Show Answers # Star Wars (John Williams Is The Man) a cappella tribute medley song #Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" PARODY # Hitler vs Vader 3 #Breaking Bad Jr. #Blackbeard vs Al Capone #10 bets you will always win (1) #Miley Cryus vs Joan of Arc #"Joking Bad" - Late Night with Jimmy Fallon #10 Crazy Things More Likely Than Winning The Lottery #Breaking Bad MetroGnome COVER + REMIX #Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali #The Ten Worst Songs of 2012 #YouTube Rewind What Does 2013 Say? #The Ten Worst Songs of 2013 #RILEY REWIND Act 1 #SONGS IN REAL LIFE 4!! #GIFs, now with sound! #Joseph Gordon-Levitt Recreates David After Dentist #Katy Perry – Dark Horse | Ten Second Songs 20 Style Cover #Rick Grimes vs Walter White #TEENS REACT TO NINTENDO (NES) #A Bad Lip Reading of The Walking Dead Season 4 #YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014 #5 Crazy Ways Social Media Is Changing Your Brain Right Now #Jimmy Fallon Went to Bayside High with "Saved By The Bell" Cast #3 Time Travel Paradoxes!! #Men Read Playboy For The First Time #What Colour Is This Dress? (SOLVED with SCIENCE) #Wrestling Isn't Wrestling #When Will We Run Out Of Names? #Dance Chaplin Dance! Chaplin Learns Some New Moves! #Why We Haven't Cured Cancer #Joker & Harley Quinn Vs Deadpool & Domino #Chocolate Rain #WHO'S THAT YOUTUBER W TYLER OAKLEY & MAMRIE HART Grace Helbig #YouTube Challenge – I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy 2015 #"FAMOUS YOUTUBER" - MUSIC VIDEO #YouTube Rewind 2015 #Rebel Wilson Plays Chubby Bunny with Jimmy Fallon #4 Logical Paradoxes!! #Anything VINE Can Do, YOUTUBE Does Better #THE YOUTUBERS COMPLAINING ABOUT DRAMA RANT # Exploding Spray Paint at 2500fps – The Slow Mo Guys To suggest a future featured video click here. Category:Community